Tus ojos grises
by Little.Joanna.21
Summary: Cuando Draco apareció con ella en la Mansión Malfoy vio como la cara de su padre se desfiguraba por el asombro de quien era su futura nuera, sin lugar a dudas no era la que él deseaba para su hijo. Pero lo que no sabía Lucius era su historia, aquella que ha permanecido durante años oculta, pero ahora sale a la luz para que podáis leerla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertence.

Aquí os dejo el primer drabble de esta serie. Espero que le den una oportunidad, y me dejen reviews explicando si les gusta!

* * *

Hacía un año era Draco el que esperaba paciente a que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo enviase a Slytherin, porque no lo había dudado ni un instante, él era un Slytherin. Su selección había terminado, por lo que la ceremonia dejó de tener interés, y seguiría así a lo largo de los siguientes años, un desfile tonto de niños, aun más tontos, donde solo unos pocos tendrían la suerte de ser Slytherins.

Draco dejó de mirar a los niños, y movió sus ojos por el Gran Comedor, los Hufflepuffs miraban hacia los niños que entraban, sonriéndoles, dando ánimos. Draco sentía arcadas ante esa actitud. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, vio rápidamente a la fea sangre sucia de Granger, sola. Recorrió toda la mesa con los ojos, no había rastro del pobretón Weasley, pero sí de sus hermanos, ni de San Potter.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Draco, y comenzó a fantasear sobre los terribles destinos que podía estar viviendo Cara Cortada para no estar en el Gran Comedor. Como lo habían expulsado, o había sido atropellado por el tren, o mejor… pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad cuando escucho a la Profesora McGonagall hablar:

- Black, Sophie.

Hacia el taburete, donde esperaba McGonagall con el Sombrero Seleccionador, se dirigía una niña, bajita y pequeña de larga cabellera negra, rostro pálido, donde le temblaba visiblemente el labio inferior. Draco desconocía quién era, pero lo iba averiguar, un Black no era un cualquiera, era la familia de su madre, grandes magos sangre pura, donde ella era una de las pocas descendientes vivas o eso decía ella, porque claramente existía otra descendiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertence.

* * *

Draco no escribía habitualmente a su madre para informarle de trivialidades de cómo iba su vida en Hogwarts, solo se limitaba a contestarle, escuetamente, cuando ella escribía, por lo que le latía el corazón fuertemente de camino a la lechuzeria. ¿Qué pensaría Narcisa Malfoy del repentino cambio de su hijo?

Había intentando no centrarse mucho en el tema que le importaba, la joven Black, sino que la había mencionado de pasada, junto a su explicación del banquete de bienvenida, esperando que a su madre le resultase tan interesante como él y le hablase de ella.

Cuando llego a la lechuzeria volvió a leer la carta. Sonaba tan infantil y patética, que ya se imaginaba a su madre corriendo a Hogwarts para averiguar quien había suplantado a su hijo para escribir esas tonterías, mientras que su padre se replanteaba si aquel era el Malfoy que se merecía la familia.

Pero, irónicamente, aquella era la mejor carta de las que había escrito aquella noche para preguntar, disimuladamente, por Sophie Black. Sin pensarlo más, pues podía arrepentirse, cogió una lechuza y envió la carta a sus padres. Solo faltaba esperar, algo a lo que Draco no estaba acostumbrado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertence.

* * *

Desde que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore había aparecido en su casa hacia solo unos meses Sophie se había volcado en saber quién era su padre. Su madre le había contado, años atrás, todo lo que sabía de él, su nombre, que lo había conocido durante un maravilloso fin de semana, y que al mes, cuando ya no sabía nada de él, había descubierto estar embarazada.

A Sophie, de pequeña, le gustaba imaginarse que su padre volvía, y le decía a su madre que le amaba, y esta le correspondía, pero sus fantasías se acabaron cuando su madre se caso. Al principio no se lo tomo muy bien, pero era difícil odiar a Bruce, el marido de su madre.

Pero cuando Dumbledore le explicó que todo aquello que hacía, aquello que le asustaba, pero le maravillaba a la vez, era magia, porque era una bruja y que eso le venía de su padre, no pudo hacer más que incrementar su curiosidad por él, y más cuando Dumbledore le dio una escueta descripción de él.

No era difícil viéndola a ella y a su madre saber que Sophie había tenido que salir, físicamente, a su padre. Su pelo negro en contraste del rubio de su madre, sus ojos grises contra los azules de ella. Dumbledore también le había dicho que su padre era muy listo, pero demasiado gamberro para hacerse destacar en los estudios. El mago también añadió que hacía mucho que se había ido, y que no era conveniente buscar.

Aun y las palabras de Dumbledore, Sophie deseo saber más de su padre, pues lo que no sabía Albus es que Sophie mostraba el mismo aprecio por las normas que su padre, así que al día siguiente de su llegada se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde el perfecto de su casa le había dicho que podía encontrar de todo. Ella solo esperaba poder encontrar a Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

Tener paciencia es difícil cuando a uno se le da todo por hecho desde que es pequeño, por eso Draco no puede esperar a recibir la respuesta de su madre.

Él sabe que es un poco obsesivo cuando quiere, que quizás se centra demasiado en banalidades que llaman su atención, como en esto, y que se le pasará, pero hasta que encuentre otra cosa que hacer esta su única forma de pasar el tiempo.

Va a la biblioteca, esperando que el estúpido de Dumbledore tenga algún libro que le pueda ser de ayuda. En su casa hay varios libros que le servirían, sobre las nobles y puras familias mágicas, que se modificaban solos ante acontecimientos importantes, como nacimientos y muertes.

Draco camina por la biblioteca mirando los carteles de las estanterías. Sabía que era más fácil preguntarle por los libros a la vieja y amargada bibliotecaria, pero aquello sería una evidencia de lo que buscaba, y nadie tenía que saberlo.

Llegó hasta la sección de revistas y periódicos. Principalmente se guardaban copias de El profeta por si alguien quería ojearlas, así que aquello no le era relevante. Siguió caminando, cuando escuchó algo, un llanto.

* * *

Viendo que no hay mucha aceptación del fic seguramente dejaré de subirlo. No pido reviews o favoritos ni nada, solo busco expresarme y entretener a la gente, pero parece que no es así.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

Gracias Noemi Cullen :)

* * *

Sus manos repasaban el titular sin llegar a creérselo. Cada letra, cada palabra que sus dedos recorrían, y que llenaban toda su vista, no podían ser verdad. Oía perfectamente el latir de su corazón, y notaba el miedo, el miedo de que todo fuese verdad. Entonces una lágrima recorrió su cara.

Quizás en otro momento no se hubiese permitido llorar de aquella manera en aquel lugar, pero cuando descubrió donde estaba su padre, a Sophie le dio igual estar en una biblioteca, aquello no importaba, solo deseaba llorar.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado como sería él? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que vendría a verla? ¿Qué la llevaría lejos a ella y a su madre, donde vivirían felices? Aquello ya había pasado, no se podía seguir engañando, aquel hombre con el que había soñado poco se parecía al que describía el diario.

Había una foto en portada, de un hombre que se parecía a Sophie, riendo histéricamente, junto a un titular que anunciaba que lo habían capturado por el asesinato de varios muggles y un mago. Aquel era su padre, con el hombre que había soñado.

Sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, todo lo que había creído alguna vez se le había sido usurpado y destrozado, ya nada parecía tener sentido, más que llorar y abrazar el recorte del periódico.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Después de todo un día, uno que se le hizo extremadamente largo a Draco, llegó el desayuno, y con él las cartas. Draco recibió una carta y un paquete, dejó lo último de lado, y rasgó rápidamente el sobre y leyó la carta. Su madre se alegraba de las tonterías que había escrito, y le hablaba del contenido del paquete, nada que importase en aquel momento al chico.

A media carta su madre le escribía una escueta respuesta a lo que esperaba: estaba sorprendida y desconocía quién era aquella chiquilla, pero que había averiguado que era hija de un primo suyo, y una sucia muggle. La carta no añadía nada más de interés.

Draco se quedó con un sabor amargo después de leer la carta, aquello no le resolvía nada realmente, pues él ya imaginaba que era hija de un pariente de su madre. La buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, quizás seguía mal, ya que Draco la vio llorando en la biblioteca. Una pregunta fugaz pasó por la mente del rubio, _¿debería haberse acercado a ella, en lugar de irse de la biblioteca? _Enseguida negó esa idea, aquello no era propio de un Malfoy.

El desayuno mejoró considerablemente cuando mamá pobretona, le envió a Weasley un Howler, verlo morirse de vergüenza alegró a Draco e hizo que se olvidará de Black. Al menos por un tiempo.


End file.
